This invention relates generally to air conditioning equipment and, more particularly, to an evaporator condensate pan and associated trap structure.
In the normal operation of an air conditioning system, the evaporator or fan coil tends to be at temperatures below the dew point of the surrounding air. The resulting condensation is collected in a pan located under the coil, with the pan being drained off to an appropriate cite such as a sewer drain or to the ground outside.
Because of a low pressure condition that is created by the operation of the fan inside the unit, it has become conventional practice to provide a P-trap to prevent the inward flow of air through the drainage pipe, which flow of air would otherwise tend to prevent the flow of condensate from the condensate pan.
Heretofore, the P-trap was not part of the air conditioning unit, but was rather a component that was installed outside of the unit by the serviceman in the field. Although it is a relatively simple task, it does involve additional time and materials. Further, there are occasions when the serviceman forgets to install the trap, or installs it improperly, thereby resulting in improper operation of the system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved trap structure for a condensate pan.
Another object of the present invention is the provision for a condensate pan trap that does not require installation in the field.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for eliminating the problems associated with improper installation of, or failure to install, a trap in an air conditioning system.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision for a condensate trap which is easy to manufacture and economical and effective in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.